


Fuck marriage, *breed*

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But in S3 e1 Scott mentions that he's not eighteen yet, Established Relationship, I'm not entirely sure how old the characters are at that point, It's SUPER unclear, Knotting, Rough Sex, Scerek - Freeform, Season 3, Statutory Rape, Well not really a relationship but yeah, derek being derek, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In hindsight, Scott supposed hanging around an Alpha pack for any elongated period of time was bound to set Derek off. The scent of other werewolves, not members of their pseudo-pack, encapsulating Scott’s skin, engulfing him inother.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuck marriage, *breed*

In hindsight, Scott supposed hanging around an Alpha pack for any elongated period of time was _bound_ to set Derek off. The scent of other werewolves, not members of their pseudo-pack, encapsulating Scott’s skin, engulfing him in _other_.

Derek’s check up on Scott had, as a result, escalated quite quickly into full-on sex.

Derek pinned Scott down onto the bed by his neck, his body draped over him as he thrust into him from behind. Derek’s thrusts were cruel: deep and spaced long in-between. Derek clearly wanted to make it last long, to use this rare opportunity to bathe Scott in his own scent. That being said, it made Scott’s body ache like that of a bitch.

“Faster, **_please_**!” Scott begged, as Derek twisted his hips to have his cock-head graze Scott’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

“No.” The alpha replied, simple and short as ever. He fucked Scott _harder_ , but not faster.

Scott was close. He reached a hand down between his legs, wanting to tug at his cock, but Derek growled and shoved his hand away so hard he almost broke it. “You cum on my cock or you don’t cum at all,” he enunciated each word with a hard thrust against Scott’s abused prostate.

Scott was slightly struggling to breathe what with how tight Derek had his head shoved into the sheets. Oh he was just **_so close_**! Why couldn’t Derek just hurry up and fuck him faster, dammit? He knew the man had been having a rough time lately, why not take it out on Scott’s ass? 

Derek’s hips were plastered to Scott’s. His lips tugged at Scott’s ear, and he bent down and kissed around it, holding Scott ever closer to him. He must be close too. Scott tried to push back into his thrusts, but found that he had no leverage to. He was completely immobile in Derek’s strong, strong arms.

Scott felt something moving at his hole. Derek’s knot, he’d been right, the man was close. This was the painful bit, he knew, but it was worth it. _So,_ ** _so_** worth it. The travelling bulb pushed in through the tight ring of his ass. This only ever happened when two werewolves were having sex, a remarkable, special thing. Scott wasn’t even sure of thee noises he made as it pushed in through his sensitive hole. He assumed some of them must have been high whimpers, because Derek **_loved_** that sound on him, and the man had been jerking his hips just a little bit faster through the process.

The knot was in him now, heading up Derek’s long, hard cock still. Scott felt it against his prostate, making him see stars. The drag of Derek pushing and pulling him against the sheets, rubbing his leaking, erect cock against them, coupled with the now both hard and fast thrusts of Derek’s big, knotty cock filling him up just right triggered Scott’s orgasm. Ropes of cum sprayed themselves onto his bed as Derek continued to thrust into him.

The clenching of Scott’s walls triggered Derek’s own orgasm. Heaps of cum made their way out of his cock and into the boy beneath him as Derek leant down to bite the junction between Scott’s neck and shoulder. The boy gasped and jerked a little, his ass clenching tight in surprise. Oh, this was heaven  ~~and he was _certainly_ going to hell~~.

They laid like that for a while, Derek on top of Scott, smothering him, for a good while. Eventually though, Derek did turn them over so that he was laying against the headrest with Scott in his lap as they waited the final twenty minutes for the knot to deflate.

“Stay away from that pack. They’re bad news.” Derek ordered, palming Scott’s oversensitive, floppy cock through yet another orgasm.

“Yes, sir.” He keened as he came again, staining his stomach and legs with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! It's literally been so long since I've even THOUGHT about Teen Wolf, but something re-piqued my interest in it. Probably Twitter yesterday, but who knows. 
> 
> Anyways, #ScerekForever!
> 
> (Tell me if there're any errors, PLEASE!)


End file.
